greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Laura
Laura is a surgical resident at Seattle Grace Hospital. History Seeing the Hospital Laura came with a group of new interns to see the intern locker room. When they saw George cleaning out his locker, they went to check out the cafeteria. ("Didn't We Almost Have It All?") Internship On her first day as an intern, she was assigned to Alex Karev, who took them on a tour of the hospital and used the same new intern speech that Bailey had used for her class to introduce them to the rules. At the end of the day, all the new interns were in awe of George, who had delivered a baby that day, on what they all thought was his first ever shift as an intern. ("A Change is Gonna Come") Meth Lab Explosion Alex was examining Brian Kristler in the ER when he noticed that he smelled like meth. Laura brought Alex Brian's films, which showed no acute injury, so Alex told Laura to run a tox screen, which showed meth use. He had her stay with Dave Kristler, telling her not to leave him alone with the baby. ("Love/Addiction") Intern Exchange When George O'Malley became a resident and the other residents had to choose an intern each to give to him, they lined all the interns up in the cafeteria and discussed their pros and cons right in front of them as they decided. ("There's No 'I' in Team") Skills Lab Owen stabbed four pigs as part of a skills lab and the interns and residents worked to keep them alive. ("Life During Wartime") Intern Contest Wanting to remind the interns, who were still on probation, why they loved medicine, Izzie Stevens put together a medical contest for them, which involved diagnosing patients based on symptoms presented to them and draping patients for specific surgeries. ("Before and After") Patient X The interns worked on Patient X (actually Izzie using her own scans and labs) and presented a few ideas to Izzie. After more tests, they decided that Patient X was fine, before Izzie told them she was not fine. At the end of the day, they presented their final diagnosis: metastatic melanoma, with mets to the skin, liver, and brain. Her prognosis was very poor. They asked Izzie what their prize was, but she said the prize is that they didn't screw it up. ("I Will Follow You Into the Dark") Face Transplant When David Young came into the hospital for his face transplant, the interns were prepared for his surgery and were told they'd likely never see another one again. Laura got in trouble with Izzie for making fun of the patient. ("Stand By Me") Waiting for Izzie When Izzie went into surgery to have the mets removed from her brain, the interns waited outside the OR. The residents let them because people are better than no people. ("Elevator Love Letter") Izzie and Alex's Wedding She attended Alex and Izzie's wedding. ("What a Difference a Day Makes") Hospital Merger When the merger between Seattle Grace Hospital and Mercy West Medical Center was announced, the interns all began working around the clock, because they were scared to go home out of fear that they'd end up getting cut from the program. ("I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me") Career Laura was originally assigned as one of Dr. Alex Karev's surgical interns at Seattle Grace Hospital. She then became a surgical resident. Since she was never seen after the first round of cutbacks, it's likely she was part of the 3/4 of her class that was cut. ("I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me") Alex Karev's Interns *'Dr. Pierce Halley' (reassigned to O'Malley as of There's No 'I' in Team) *'Sadie Harris' (became his intern as of All By Myself, quit in Before and After) *'Laura' *'James' *'Norman Shales' (became his intern as of Let the Truth Sting, quit in Haunt You Every Day) *Unnamed male Asian intern Gallery Episodic 325Intern2.png|Didn't We Almost Have It All? 401InternLaura.png|A Change is Gonna Come 402InternLaura.png|Love/Addiction 403InternLaura.png|Let the Truth Sting 414InternsLauraandPierce.png|The Becoming 503Interns2.png|Here Comes the Flood 505InternLaura.png|There's No 'I' in Team 506InternLaura.png|Life During Wartime 511InternLaura.png|Wish You Were Here 512InternLaura.png|Sympathy for the Parents 517InternLaura.png|I Will Follow You Into the Dark 518InternLaura.png|Stand By Me 519InternLaura.png|Elevator Love Letter 6x03Laura.png|I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me Episode Stills 5x06-13.jpg 5x06-14.jpg 6x03-5.jpg Appearances de:Laura fr:Laura (Interne) Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:GA S4 Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:Doctors